


4.What I'm Hoping

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT 20 themes challenge [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Real Events, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Sick Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, depressed jungwoo, jungwoo needs a hug, protective lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT 20 themes challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460608
Kudos: 8





	4.What I'm Hoping

**1:20 PM**

"I'm going to go ahead and take a shower."

Lucas looked up at Jungwoo in surprise."Really hyung?"He asked."We just got back!"Jungwoo chuckled awkwardly."Well,I want to go ahead and take one before everyone else decides to go and hog it."He explained."I want to make sure they don't use up all the hot water."Lucas laughed."Well then go ahead and take one hyung.I won't stop you."Jungwoo smiled at him."Thanks Lucas."He said before closing the bedroom door behind him and making his way towards the bathroom.

 _He didn't notice._ Jungwoo told himself. _You're fine ,it's fine calm down._


End file.
